Wedding Day
by Invaderk
Summary: [RHr] Finally, the day we've all been waiting for arrives.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, much to my dismay, nor am i getting paid for this.

She wanted to save the world; every creature, every being… and every student. And there was nothing I could do to stop her. She would cry to me about how life wasn't fair, about how some people didn't have a chance for education or life, and that she had to fix it. She gave everything, and never took anything for herself, except for my love.

Sure, sometimes when she came home, tired and disheveled, I managed to talk her out of working the next day. But that was a rare occurrence. Her incorrigible beliefs were enough to bring someone to tears, and she almost made me cry a few times. I couldn't let her know that, though; I'd never hear the end of it – from myself. And now, after all this time, and after all these years and years have gone by, my time has come. I'm about to step up to the plate, take one for the team, and just about give my soul to her.

Yes, I am about to marry Hermione Granger, and I think I might puke.

I actually clapped a hand to my mouth as I looked at my reflection in the mirror, afraid I might convulse suddenly. For once, I was relatively pleased with my appearance, but nevertheless, I was scared out of my mind. Harry, my best man, of course, straightened my tux jacket and laughed at my expression.

"Don't worry, mate," he said, giving me an encouraging smile, "It's going to be great."

"Yeah," I said, watching my best friend walk around me, taking it in, "Great."

I turned sideways to look at my profile. I straightened out my back and I held my chin up high, giving my jacket a small tug to gain confidence. I had never worn something so expensive in all my life, unless you count the dress robes given to me by my twin brothers. What I mean is, I have never purchased something so expensive to wear for one night. A classic tuxedo, black on white, with an orange-red flower in the buttonhole; I mused at how it matched my hair. Everything was perfect, even my shoes were black and shiny – fresh from the store, and ready to make blisters on my feet.

My mother popped her head in the door and squealed in delight.

"Five minutes, Ron!" she said, bustling over and giving me a hug.

She held me out at arms length and studied my outfit proudly.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are going to take her breath away!" she exclaimed, hugging me again.

I felt my ears turning red, a classic Ron sign. She smiled at me again, wiped a tear from her eye, and left the room.

"Just think," Harry said to me cheerfully, "at least it's not war all over again! You make it sound as if you haven't lived with her for six months prior!"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, for I was again facing the mirror.

"You're married, Harry, you tell me which was more nerve-racking to face – Voldemort or Ginny?" I said, turning to face him, still nervous.

At this, Harry chuckled and said, "Well, now that you mention it…"

I threw my hands up to cover my ears and laughed, walking to the door, "I don't wanna hear it, actually! You just shut it!"

Harry laughed and followed me out of the door and down the hallway, towards the cathedral. We acknowledged people as we passed by; the pastor, the cake-maker, Hermione's parents – I could have sworn that her father gave me a foreboding glance before winking and waving cheerfully. We passed by the door that my future wife happened to be behind, and I could hear a faint jumble of female voices, all of which sounded excited. Everyone was excited. Harry, my mother, and I were all having quite a hard time trying to contain ourselves. Harry ruffled his hair and coughed as we entered the cathedral and started greeting guests.

Ten minutes later, I was standing at the end of the aisle, my stomach churning, waiting for the love of my life to come through the tall oak doors. The music started. I was sure I was sweating. I tugged a little at my collar to allow some airflow and looked out among the pews, where all the faces seemed to blur together. I hadn't even know I knew this many people!

Suddenly, the doors opened, and people started coming through the doors in pairs. Some family of Hermione's, my father and someone I didn't know, Fred and Hermione's mother (I stifled a laugh at Fred's tie, which said in bright letters 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!') George, who was sporting an identical tie to George's, and my own mother, some other people, Ginny the bridesmaid, and finally –

The wedding had been rehearsed, but I had never been permitted to see Hermione in her dress (some muggle tradition about bad luck), but if I had, I would have been more prepared. She was indeed a thing of beauty as she walked down the aisle, clutching her father's arm. I chanced a backwards glance at Harry, who winked and nudged my shoulder. I turned back to face Hermione and smiled a nervous smile.

Hermione's dress was spectacular; it clung in all the right places, but was never too revealing. The dress was white of course, and it trailed behind her. It was not too lacy or too low in the front, though it did have a swoop neck that I thought was quite flattering to her appearance. Hermione's hair had become less – _frizzy_ – over the years, and was at the moment in tight curls that moved gracefully as she walked.

However, the best part of the entire outfit, for me at least, was that she was smiling behind her veil that beautiful, perfect white smile that I loved. Our eyes connected, and I smiled back at her, no longer nervous. I was about to get everything I wanted in the world (except for perhaps a certain Firebolt).

Hermione stepped up onto the altar and the pastor began to talk. My mind was in a tizzy, and I could hardly pay attention to the reading, or to the hymns. Harry was sweating beside me, and I handed him a handkerchief. He took it and mopped his forehead with it, then pocketed it.

Then the time came the vows. I was handed the ring, and I reached out for Hermione's hand, which she gave me.

I took a deep breath, and then said, "I, Ronald Weasley, take you, Hermione Granger, to be my beautiful and uncannily brilliant wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward – officially – until death do us part."

I slipped the ring that I had picked out myself onto her finger, "With this ring I pledge my love and life to you. You were my yesterday, you are my today, and you will be my tomorrow."

Hermione smiled, placed a wedding band on my finger and said, "I, Hermione Granger, take you, Ronald Weasley, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you when you beat me in chess, and cry with you if you might ever lose, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together, even if they are more perilous than the ones we have faced already. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. Take this ring as a token of my abiding love and constant faith."

The moment I was waiting for had arrived.

"You may kiss your bride" The pastor said, and I nearly jumped.

Slowly, hands shaking, I lifted Hermione's veil and put it back. She smiled at me, and I could see that she had a tear running down her face. I wiped it away and kissed her, trying not to shake. When we broke apart, there was cheering from the crowd, and Hermione and I turned to face them, hand in hand.

The Pastor opened his arms wide.

"Now," he boomed, "it is my happy privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!"

I took both of Hermione's hands in mine and kissed her again, and at that moment, I knew that we were infinite.

FIN

A/N: You know, in some countries, leaving constructive critisizm isnt possible...


End file.
